Raoul
Raoul was a group leader in the Seattle newborn army with the limited power to draw weak-minded people to him. He was killed in battle with the Cullens and the shape-shifters. Bree thought and hoped it was Emmett Cullen who had killed Raoul, which brought her great pleasure to think about since Emmett was as physically imposing as Raoul. Biography Early life Raoul was born in El Paso and grew up in southern Texas. He lived with his mother and five siblings. In adolescence, he became very involved in an expanding drug-running gang. His gang sent him to Seattle to manage a new branch of the organization in order to prevent him from getting arrested after killing three members of a competing gang. There he excelled, particularly at recruiting new members. Riley found him beating a client who was behind on payments and asked if he was interested in some real power. Though he was wary, he was rather also intrigued, and so became a pawn of Victoria's army in the first wave of her creations. However, his involvement caused more trouble than good to the army as he always killed the members either for an outburst of anger or for sports during the day (he, like everyone else in the army, was brainwashed by the mythical weaknesses of vampires), and Riley and Victoria had to constantly replace the ones he destroyed. Bree Tanner managed to stay alive by hiding behind a defensively talented member named Fred. However, he also recommended some of the people he had previously worked with for Riley to recruit, including Kevin and Casey. Raoul's group often rivaled with Kristie's. The only things that kept him and his team from splitting away from the army were the stereotypical myths that Riley told them to frighten them from going out into the sun. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' When Diego and Bree met up with the army, Raoul's gang had an argument with Diego which caused him to threaten to kill them both. A fight never broke out though, as Fred used his talent to clear the room of people and keep Bree safe from harm (who was hiding behind him as usual). The next night, after an outburst of uncontrollable fury from Riley, Raoul was next seen becoming a group leader. Riley called his name forward but Raoul was too afraid to come. Riley then resorted in calling Kevin's name and stated that he would have to be the new group leader. Raoul violently pushed Kevin down and took his place next to Riley as one of the group leaders besides Kristie. Raoul was also the second one to step out into the sun after Riley said it was okay, following Kevin. During the battle between them and the Cullens and the wolf pack, Raoul was destroyed, along with the rest of his army. Bree pleasantly hoped that he was killed by Emmett Cullen since she missed most of the fight and did not see how he died. Physical appearance Raoul was around 5'10" tall, had a wiry body, with muscles even at the age of 16 and black hair. His bulky body was similar to Emmett Cullen's, which made him intimidating to other vampires. His human eye color was brown. Personality and traits Raoul was a merciless and extremely competitive vampire with a bad temper, and many vampires, including Bree, feared him. He liked to think of himself as the top and most important member in the army. Raoul was hinted many times during the book that he was not the smartest vampire in existence, and hated being left out, and also had a violent nature. During daytime, he liked to fight and kill his own kind for entertainment while staying hidden, and Riley had to constantly replace the ones he destroyed. Bold as he was, he was also easily intimidated by Riley's rage and sunlight, which he was told to be deadly to vampires. Powers and abilities Raoul was known as one of the physically strongest vampires in the army, much like Emmett in the Cullen coven and Felix in the Volturi. His physical build was so imposing that smaller vampires were frightened by his looks. Attractive magnetism Diego once mentioned that Raoul may have had a magnetic presence that naturally drew weak minded people to him and view him as their leader, which may account for his leading a gang of delinquents, i.e, Kevin, Casey, etc. This was, however, never truly proven until The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide confirmed that he did indeed possess the gift. Appearances *''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Newborns Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Seattle newborn army